


just like paradise

by shizuoh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Akaashi Keiji, Agender Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Other, bokuto is such a great bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuoh/pseuds/shizuoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi accidentally sends Bokuto a text that was meant for their mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just like paradise

**Author's Note:**

> cramps are hell. what better way to soothe them than by writing bokuaka?

_Akaashi: can you buy some tampons and pain medicine?_

_Akaashi: wait_

_Akaashi: wrong person._

_Bokuto: AKAASHI!!! ARE YOU IN PAIN!!! I CAN COME OVER AND HELP!!!!_

_Akaashi: no its fine bokuto-san_

_Bokuto: IM ON MY WAY_

 

* * *

 

Bokuto practically kicked the door open, his arm draped in bags from the nearby convenience store. "AKAASHI I'M HERE," he proclaimed loudly, looking around frantically for his partner.

He heard a groan from the other room, and Akaashi walked out from the hallway with an annoyed frown. Their hair was wet, and there was a towel wrapped around their neck, having just apparently taken a shower.

"I said it was fine, Bokuto-san," they sighed, rolling their eyes, the faintest hint of joy sparking in their eyes. "...Why did you get so much?"

Bokuto laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, aha, um, I didn't really know _what_ to get, so I asked Kuroo—y'know, since he know about this stuff with Kenma and all—and he started telling me about _all_ this period stuff, and even Kenma kept telling me what to buy and what would make you feel better!" he rambled, holding up the bags with a bright smile.

Akaashi gave him a once-over, and then smiled a bit. "You didn't have to go all out for my sake," they said softly, taking one of the bags and setting it onto the table. 

"Of course I do!" Bokuto said genuinely, tilting his head a bit to side in confusion. "You're my partner!"

Akaashi felt themselves blush a little, and quickly turned their attention to the bag in front of them, taking out the packages of various sized tampons and pads. Bokuto using the word "partner" had a double meaning that not many knew. Not only his volleyball partner, but romantic partner. 

Akaashi could remember when they joined the boys' volleyball team back when they believed they were a transgender male. It lasted halfway through first year, and then Akaashi decided to research into their feelings and figured out that they weren't a girl _or_ a boy, but _neither_. 

Bokuto had been the most supportive of all. Akaashi's parent were a close second—even if they didn't quite understand all of it, they made a point to use the correct pronouns and correct themselves whenever they messed up.

Akaashi was suddenly broke out of their reminiscing by Bokuto, who suddenly shoved himself in their face, holding a chocolate bar.

"Kuroo said that chocolate releases dopamine or whatever and that people who have periods crave it when they start theirs," he said, and then leaned back to stare at the packaging. "Though I guess not _everyone_ does..."

Akaashi blinked, and then took the package from him with a small smile. "Thank you, Bokuto-san," they said, and chuckled lightly. "I happen to like chocolate, so this is perfect." They leaned up, using Bokuto's shoulder as a leverage so they could place a chaste kiss on Bokuto's cheek. The latter reddened slightly, and then a big grin broke out on his face.

"Anything for you, Akaashi!!" he yelled excitedly, and Akaashi shushed him just to save the poor neighbors who were probably trying to sleep.

 

* * *

 

While Bokuto played video games in Akaashi's room, Akaashi laid on their bed, their legs stretched out and both of their hands resting on their lower stomach. They grunted, shifting around to try and get into a position that at least eased the pain _slightly_. Akaashi tried taking a deep breath, pressing their hand down on the area, but to no avail.

Bokuto must've heard their shuffling, because he paused the game and turned around to look at them. He immediately jumped up once he saw the mild look of discomfort on Akaashi's face.

"Akaashi! What's wrong!" he asked quickly, climbing onto the bed and sitting on the foot of it patiently.

Akaashi waved him off, exhaling slowly. "Nothing," they replied calmly. "Just cramps."

Bokuto frowned. "That... sounds painful. Is there anything I can do to help!?"

Akaashi opened their mouth to say no, but Bokuto had already whipped out his phone and was furiously searching up ways to alleviate cramps. Akaashi sighed, flopping back onto the pillow and cursing God for the pain they had to suffer.

"Akaashi!" Bokuto exclaimed, startling Akaashi. "So, I guess you can use heat to help with cramps?" He blinked at his phone screen for a moment before looking up at his partner. "Do you have any heating pads or anything?"

"Oh, yes," Akaashi replied, pointing to the nearby closet, "in there—"

Bokuto ran to the closet so fast Akaashi didn't even see him move, and dug through the various garments and items stored in there until he found the heating pad that had been placed in the back and forgotten over the past month. He held it out to Akaashi with a triumphant grin, and then placed it beside them on the bed.

"Found it!"

"Thanks," Akaashi mumbled, plugging in the heating pad and putting it on their stomach, wincing at the sudden heat that burned their skin.

"Do you need anything else!?" Bokuto asked eagerly, his eyes sparkling.

Akaashi thought about it for a moment, and then shifted a bit, their face heating up. They opened their arms, looking away from Bokuto's ~~cute~~ excited face and refusing to meet his gaze due to embarrassment. 

It took Bokuto a few moments to realize, but once he picked up on what Akaashi was hinting at, he immediately climbed onto the bed. Careful not to disturb the heating pad, Bokuto wrapped his strong arms around Akaashi, snuggling them to his chest tightly and rubbing his cheek against their hair.

"If you wanted to cuddle you could've just told me!" Bokuto laughed, kissing Akaashi's reddening nose and snickered at their burning face.

Akaashi swatted his arm lightly, but leaned into his embrace nonetheless. They sighed, resting their head in the crook of his neck, idly running their fingers along his arm, tracing the veins. They smirked lightly when they felt Bokuto shiver against them.

"Can we watch a movie?" they asked, looking up at their boyfriend.

Bokuto brightened. "Yes! But..."

"What?"

"You have to let go of me first."

"Oh," Akaashi said quickly, suddenly embarrassed as they released their hold on Bokuto. They watched him get up, save his game, and then turned the TV to Netflix before hopping back on the bed to cuddle Akaashi once more.

As the logo appeared on the screen, Akaashi saw Bokuto open Snapchat and take a quick picture of him with Akaashi beside him, his hand that was wrapped around their back flashing a sneaky peace sign. They saw him type down the caption  _movie night with the bae!!_  along with a heart emoji.

"Bokuto-san, who are you sending that to—"

Why did they even ask; obviously it was Kuroo.

Kuroo's reply was immediate. His response was a photo of him lying in his bed shirtless, with a head of pudding-colored hair buried into his chest. He had a cheeky grin on his face. 

 _lmao netflix and chill am i right??_ the caption read.

Akaashi scoffed, crossing their arms. "Gross," they muttered, and adjusted the heating pad.

Bokuto just snickered, screenshotting the picture so they could send it to Kenma whenever he needed Kuroo to get his ass kicked, and then put his phone to the side to resume cuddling with his partner.

"What movie do you wanna watch?" he asked, picking up the remote and leaning his head on top of Akaashi's.

"Hmm," Akaashi muttered thoughtfully, tapping their chin. "I don't know. You pick."

They immediately regretted letting Bokuto choose the movie when he put on Mean Girls.

"Bokuto-san, really—"

"Do you think me and Kuroo would look hot in those Santa outfits they wear during the Christmas performance?" Bokuto asked with a wink, leaning over to look Akaashi in the face.

Akaashi scoffed inwardly, and leaned into Bokuto's chest. "I think you'd look good in anything, Koutarou," he replied genuinely.

There was a sudden choking sound, and followed by a weight on his shoulder, and Akaashi smirked as he felt Bokuto bury his bright red face into Akaashi's shoulder, his grip tightening around their waist.

Another message by Kuroo went unnoticed as the pair delved into the movie.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *pushes entire identity onto favorite character*
> 
> im sorry for being such a meme


End file.
